Surprise Baby
by Crepuscule Angelo
Summary: Total OOC One shot Bella Arrives home to find Her husband has a surprise for her ... one that will surely cheer her up.  Rated M for a reason - NSFWOS


Disclaimer : I don't own twilight I wish I did I do own a copy of the book though .

[this one is in bpov, I might do a second part in epov how he planned it all see how this one goes, this was written in two parts one watching a comedy and another watching action I needed the thrill , OK so a little dirty talk is also included in this let me know if you want Edward s point of view .]

OK so this is my first lemon and I would appreciate some feed back please.

[not for school or work. Not for under 18 adult themed, language and lemon ]

OK I NOW THERE MAY BE A FEW MISSPELLED WORDS OR TYPOS ILL FIX THEM I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT =] (also still looking for a better so sorry for miss-spells)

OK- so this was orignal off my other account. But i decided to stop writing and im back for the time beinging so thought id share my work with some of ya'll. :).

One shot

Surprise baby

Thinking off the day I had I was withdrawn when I entered my apartment the lights was off so I knew he wasn't home.

I checked the answering machine first no message that's odd he normal calls to say what time he will be home o well he must be busy I noticed the time ten fifty pm.

I was knackered nineteen hour shifts will do that to people I was a nurse at the local hospital last night had been hectic I was scheduled in for a six hour shift and there was a major accident and we had three life threatening causes and several injuries it was hectic and I had two breaks one were I sent him a text to let him know I wouldn't be home till today I hadn't seen him in two days due to my job and his.

My husband Edward Anthony Cullen , my life I had met him in high school when I was fourteen he was sixteen now me twenty two and him twenty four we married six years ago and everyday gets better but its days like today were I miss him more and more , days were the stress takes it toll , Edward is a physcolagist most of the time he is on call so when I'm at work he's most likely at home when I arrive home he's been called in , he worked at a hospital just outside of forks in port angels he when he first became a Dr he decided to be on call since I was training a lot we seen more of each other that way but once I completed training things changed and by then the residents placed was filled .

After sitting for five minutes pondering about my life I decided to have a soak on the bath and text Edward and see how he was doing unfortunately my battery had died yeah sucks to forget to take my charger in to work.

I went to the bedroom choosing to use our bathroom that join on to it , it was the bigger of the three in our home what Edward picked , after I fumbled in the dark undressing not having the energy to turn the light switch on I managed to grab my dressing gown and a towel and walked into the bathroom flicking the switch on as I locked the door and hung my towel and gown up.

"welcome home baby you took your time" a voice called

I jumped in surprise and spun around and was met by a sight that made liquid flow down my legs, Edward naked in the tub .

"what you doing " I asked stood on the spot literary unable to to move.

"well you see I got your message and I missed you so I called up the hospital and they said you had left so I decided to help you relax and surprise you I nearly had to come out there and get you though " he said lifting his arm up and waving me over

I realized I was naked already and walked over to join him in the tub he move his legs out making space for me to sit down in between his.

"hmmm this is nice I missed you so much baby" he said as I sat in between his legs my back pressing firmly into his chest his arms wrapped around my waist

"do you know what day it is in an hour" he asked me

I shook my head "nope I know I'm off work for three days" I said smiling as I felt his hands move to my breast teasing me .

"hmmm that good because so do I, and its August 23rd " he said into my neck placing little kisses there .

shit I forgot all about it

I gasped "oh my god I'm so sorry Hunnie I forgot all about the date the first year I've forgot god I knew I was wrapped up in work but to miss this Edward I'm sorry baby"

"Bella baby shhhh my brown eyed girl its fine its our wedding annerversarity and tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you ,ok and tomorrow were going to spend the day in bed together not moving and then on Wednesday I have a Surprise Thursday is your day to do as you wish " he said suckling on my neck in between his words

"mmmmmmm" I felt him suck on my pulse point his hand playing with my breast I felt his arousal on my back I shifted and herd a throaty groan leave his mouth sending vibrations onto my neck.

"you know I love you right , I know we don't see each other a lot lately especially the last month , that why I've changed my shifts I've asked to be moved to your hospital as a resident there in stead of being on emergency call " he said pulling away

I smiled thinking off seeing Edward at night every night , and sometimes in the day.

"are you sure hunny" I asked him unsure if he would be happy this way

"off course I'm sure baby I want to be with you as much as possible plus I was thinking , and well I know we said we would wait and all, but I was, well could we talk about kids , like us having them" he said stuttering

I was sat thinking about what he said . I wanted to think about how to answer him before I let my mouth run away with its self .

on the bad side our carriers are just taking off , on the good side we both really want children , we have tried before and it didn't work so we agreed to wait until a later date when we both felt like it was the right time , we both in our twenty's now good time to become parents , and Edward would make a wonderful farther , a little boy with his bronze hair and green eyes or a little girl with my brown hair and his eye .

"its ok Bella we don't have to I understand " he said standing up he was so sad I could here the tremble in his voice and his eyes looked watery

"no " I said spinning around while pulling him back down to me causing water to splash out of the bath,

"no Edward I want to I really want to can we start trying straight away ,awww because I want a little girl to dress in cute clothing and a little boy to watch play football " I was rambling

Edward cut me off by placing his lips on mine in a crushing kiss "mmmmmm" I moaned against his mouth I felt his lips turn into a smile as he flicked his tongue out and licked my lips with it I opened my mouth allow his tongue to sweep mine and we fought I allowed him to win and became aroused at the feeling it brought to me .

"I think we should take this to the bedroom" I told Edward when he pulled away his face buried in my neck I moved and felt his tip brush against my clit causing him to groan and me moan out .

God he felt so good he had not gone bare back before and tonight I wanted to I wanted to feel all off him inside me thrusting inside me and I wanted to feel him now.

Edward unplugged the bath as I stepped out wrapping a towel around me Edward dried me as I dried him then picked me up and layed me on the bed standing above me.

He crept towards to the drawer we kept condoms in "no" I said as he opened it "no you said you wanted to try Edward I do to lets try I want to feel you all of you" I moaned as I felt the wetness leaking down my thighs.

Edward came and stood before me I opened my legs to show him my arousal his cock was risen further than I've ever seen before I saw it twitch while I rubbed my legs together showing him I needed the friction.

He lent forward kneeling his legs over either of my thighs he bed down and kissed my belly button I moaned and felt my back arched from the bed.

"do you know how sexy you look right now baby, laying here wet , dripping fucking wet for me god it makes me so hard baby so fucking hard to know I do that to you" he said , let me tell you Edward cursing and dirty talking turned me on even more.

He moved so he was facing my arousal he dipped his finger into my core "fuck baby you like it when I talk dirty , do you " he asked as he licked his finger sucking on my juice.

"god yes" I said moaning at the sight of Edward licking my cum from his finger.

"you taste so fucking sweet god Bella can I eat you out baby please I need to stick my tongue in your pussy I want to taste you and suck al off your lovely cum from your dripping wet cunt" he said with his head in between my legs his breathe sending vibrations to my vagina.

"mmm" I answered

before I could register if he understood me or not I felt his tongue lick me his hands was at the top of my thigh opening my legs up for him "mmmmm god Bella fucking hell baby I don't think I've ever seen you so wet before " he moaned against me my hands immediately went to his hair holding him in placed as his tongue dipped in to me he was fucking me with his tongue hard and I was moaning and loving every fucking minute off it .

"yes Edward o god yes mmmmmm please baby faster mmmm yeah there ... awww fuck Edward I'm gonna , I'm gonna CUM..." I shouted as he quickened his paste I felt my orgasm come but he kept going .

"shit Edward " I said as I felt him stick a finger in me as his mouth had moved its attention to my clit his teethe were teasing me causing my back to arch form the bed and a throaty moan leaving my mouth .

"fuck Edward " I screamed as I came again I was panting as my back hit the bed and Edward brought his self up kissing my stomach and neck till he was kissing my jaw and then my mouth I could taste my self on his tongue and it was fucking delicious to know that he had done that to me, he had caused that liquid to leave me all with his fucking magic tongue.

"you have a dirty fucking mouth Isabella" he said kissing my neck and laying beside me.

"mmm and you have a magic one" I relied causing him to chuckle.

I moved so I was on my knees and noticed Edward s cock , licking my lips I grabbed him with my hands .

"fucking hell warn a guy babe " he said looking at me

I laughed as I moved my self so I was between his legs he lifted himself up on his elbows watching my hand slide up and down him feeling daring I used my palm and swept against my pussy getting my juices on my hands and rubbed my hands together then placed them back on his cock he moaned and licked his lips as I bent my head down and placed my lips on his cock I felt some pre cum on the top and slipped it with my tongues , I didn't swallow instead I swirled my tongues around him mixing it with my juices before closing my mouth on his head and pushing down .

"holy fucking shit " he moaned as I felt more than saw him fall fully to the bed fully

I kept up the rhythm and suddenly felt his hand in my hair pushing me to him, normally he wouldn't guide me he would allow me to be free but I think I had tormented him tonight I had never used my own juices on him before and the look in his eyes when I did was almost scary , they darkened to almost black and I notice him biting his cheek.

I allowed him to guide me as I quickened the rhythm my hands left the bottom of his shaft and made its way towards his testicles I massaged them slowly in my hands and felt his grip on me tighten.

" aww fuck baby ... God the things..Your mouth can uhm do god babe I'm gonna oh ..." He gulped before he tighten his hand pulled around my hair and let out a strangled half moan half groan as I tasted his cum burst in to my

mouth squirting out in several attempt I swallow it all licking my lip as I pulled up to look at him.

He had the pre-glow look going on , eyes sparkling huge grin I smiled as his arms entangled around me pulling me down to him.

I was horny again and I wanted him in me NOW!

"Edward" I whispered in his ear.

"hmmm" he said a little breathless

"I want your big hard cock inside my dripping wet pussy now" I said licking his ear.

He groaned before rolling us over placing me on my back and him laying on top of me his knee spreading my legs out .

"god Bella I never get tired off you I love when you talk dirty , fuck I love when your demanding it turns me on so much baby" he said before placing kisses on my neck .

I could feel him at my entrance I tried raising my hips to help lead him in , but he was having none of it he pulled away causing me to whimper he smiled seeming highly pleased with my reaction.

"you like it to , don't you , you dirty girl , you like it when I talk dirty to you I felt how wet you got before , god I can still taste it on my tongue" he said and before I could help it my hand had grabbed his face and crushed him to me

I felt him moan against my lips and shifted my hips his tip brushed my clit causing a shiver to run up my body I felt his lips turn in to a smirk against mine and took the moment and used it to my will flicking my tongue out and running it across his lips he gave me entrance to his mouth and we battle for dominance all the while his tip was thrusting against my clit in the most amazing pleasure-able way possible.

"god baby I need to be in you , now I need to feel you against me" he said placing his head on my shoulders.

I rubbed my hand threw his hair before kissing him on the side of his cheek closet to my mouth while whispering in to his ear "Im yours now forever take me as you will , you please me by being hard for me and my pussy is begging to feel you inside of it , it needs to feel you , you always feel so good baby I love you" .

"please . Now. Please." I panted

I felt him move as his head lifted up his lips attached to mine I moaned into the kiss as I felt his tip at my entrance he pulled back and stared into my eyes as he entered me slowly I moaned out his name and licked my lips it felt so good to be filled by him , I had felt so empty the last few nights without being with him I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him into me more .

He pulled out before pushing back into me it wasn't enough I needed it quicker , harder I un wrapped my legs and brought my knees up placing my heels flat on to the mattress he slammed into me and with the position we was in he entered me whole every inch of him was in me now and he was hitting my spot , the spot that he had found , Edward 's spot he knew it sent me wild when he hit it .

"aww fuck" I panted out

"I love you baby so fucking much mmm" he groaned

looking at him all sweaty above me was the hottest damn thing I think I've ever seen .

I looked down to wear we was joined and watched as he slid in and out of me the site alone nearly made me come but he moved causing him to hit me from a different possession.

The new spot was tighter, harder than the other it was driving me mad and I knew it wouldn't take long.

a wicked grin spread over his lips , causing my heart to speed to an unhealthy rate he knew exactly what he was doing to me , he kept thrusting hard against me .

"god Edward " I managed to groan out

I could feel him nearing his climax because he thrusts became quicker more urgent .

"god Bella I'm close come with me please love" he said as his hand came lower towards were we met.

I suddenly felt his finger rubbing my Clit and I felt his Juices squirt into me as I felt my own climax hit

"fuck!" he moaned as he thrust a few more times

I moaned out his name as he screamed mine both breathless he rolled over pulling me tightly to his check still connected to me , I wasn't ready to allow him to leave yet! I don't think I ever was but nothing mattered not tomorrow our anniversary or the surprise nothing all that mattered was here and now in the arms of the man that I love and I would do anything to make him happy I would give him the child he wanted that was my last thought before I stranded his lap and get ready fro round two .

"surprise baby indeed" I said causing him to chuckle and moan as I slammed down on to him

Yes surprise baby indeed!.

{let me know if you want epov about how he planned it all...? Also id like to know if the lemon made sense I'm not used to writing them so id be glad of some feed back please its one of the first I've done. ;)}


End file.
